<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>倒T了是吧？别害怕，因为绝枪战士来啦.jpg by Hozki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427639">倒T了是吧？别害怕，因为绝枪战士来啦.jpg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hozki/pseuds/Hozki'>Hozki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hozki/pseuds/Hozki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>像小孩一样吵架的结局究竟……？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>机工士&amp;绝枪战士</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>倒T了是吧？别害怕，因为绝枪战士来啦.jpg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>群友投票的机工x枪刃。背景大概是每职业一人且按职能住的宿舍。<br/>无种族描写，其他出镜人互动无CP意味。<br/>（设定是和游戏里一样冒险者在副本里去世不会真的死掉）<br/>*请勿学习文内让人看完拳头硬了的打本操作，会友尽的.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>舞者唰地从床上弹起来，他出了不少冷汗，惊慌地四处张望，直到确认自己还好好地呆在宿舍里才平静下来。</p><p>“哟，醒啦。”诗人擦着他的琴弓，“早饭放你桌上了。”</p><p>“我特么梦到一只巨大的贝希摩斯一边猛拍我们屋顶一边狂叫，拍得地都在震，还有很多人大叫着从屋里跑出去。”舞者嘟囔着走进浴室，一会之后拿着毛巾一边擦脸一边走出来，“机工呢，一大早训练去了？”</p><p>“喔，他可能变成了贝希摩斯……一半的。”诗人迟疑道。</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“还有一半是黑魔。你现在感受到的震动和听到的爆炸声是他在打木桩。至于狂叫可能是机工一大早把绝枪从蓝职宿舍拖出来大吵的声音。”诗人放下琴弓，“好像还没吵完，我去看看。”</p><p>“有瓜，我也去看。”舞者擦完脸把毛巾挂回架子上，“他为什么一定要把绝枪拖出宿舍吵啊？”</p><p>“可能终于想明白被四个带着起床气的大汉团团围住是很恐怖的一件事了。”</p><p>“草。”舞者抓起那份早饭一个前冲步加速行就冲了出去。诗人不紧不慢地跟在后面，顺手带上了门。</p><p> </p><p>“亚拉戈无籽西瓜，尝尝？”召唤端着一大盘切好的西瓜加入了围观群众。</p><p>“瓜来，瓜来。”舞者伸手捞了一片瓜吃得津津有味，“哎，我没记错的话昨天和他们一起出任务的是你，你知道点什么内情吗？”</p><p>召唤神秘一笑，将昨天在四人本里发生的事娓娓道来。大意是绝枪、机工、他、学者四人下本，绝枪拉小怪，还没开的时候机工给其中一只来了一发整备钻头并且在旁边和它1v1Battle，绝枪拉完到位才发现机工神秘失踪且血量不对，慌忙往回走却不慎走出治疗阵以及学者视线导致倒T。学者狂奔过去复活绝枪，在绝枪起来的那几秒内学者不幸也被打倒。召唤眼疾手快在自己被群殴到无法战斗之前拉起了学者并主动选择返回，等他回来的时候只剩倒在地上对着天花板发呆的机工和正在读复生的学者。这之后副本风平浪静地攻略完了，除了机工全程黑着一张脸。其他三人倒是没放在心上，反而机工今天一大早对绝枪发难了。</p><p>爆炸声不知道何时停止了，黑魔也加入了听众行列。</p><p>“菜。”黑魔淡淡地评价道。</p><p>“嘛，他平时蛮稳的，打得也高，就是和绝枪组排莫名其妙会特别演。绝枪也是，放生他就好了嘛还往回跑，丢了魂一样的，怪。”召唤递给黑魔一片西瓜，“你终于打完啦，让我听听他们吵到哪了。”</p><p>“刚刚是在互相推锅，现在是幼儿式翻旧账顺带互喷。”</p><p>此时此刻两个吵上头的人完全没有注意到围观群众正在不断增加。</p><p>“你是绝枪战士还我是绝枪战士？”机工气急，“就你昨天那表现，给新手时候的我来T都比你T得好。”</p><p>“你是输出还是我是输出？你刚来这的时候输出都不如我。”绝枪翻了个白眼，“就这？我打包票，那段时候就算我一直打闪雷弹和你抢D3都打得比你好。”</p><p>“啊？你行你上？”</p><p>“我为什么不行？”绝枪觉得有点好笑，“明天还有一次迷宫讨伐，我们把装备职业换一换？”</p><p>这时占星带着笑意的声音从吃瓜群众中悠悠传来：“你俩刚刚说的是认真的？”</p><p>“当然他*的是认真的！”二人异口同声默契无比，并且嫌弃地看了对方一眼。</p><p>“那……”占星的目光移向学者，学者指了指自己手臂上缠着的绷带。他又看向白魔，白魔做了个轻踢的动作，大概她是想表达比起跟他们下本她更乐意用高跟鞋踢这两个白痴一人一脚，保证把屁股踢成四片那种。</p><p>“那我去，还有一个人带黑魔好了。”</p><p>忽然被点名的黑魔歪头露出一丝困惑的表情，但还是答应道：“好。”</p><p>这事就这么定了下来，明天的委托由占星黑魔和交换了职业的机工绝枪完成。</p><p> </p><p>机工抱着那套T装，冷着脸和绝枪道别。他现在有点后悔，因为心里清楚自己只接受了基础的防护职业训练，他思来想去决定去找骑士讨教一番。好心的骑士自然不会拒绝，讲解完并做完一些简单的练习之后，两人坐在训练场旁边的长椅上休息。</p><p>“冷静下来了？”骑士递上水和毛巾，“我可以知道原因吗？你们这也不是第一次了。今早战士又被你们吵醒想冲出去打人，是我和黑骑死活把他拖住的。”</p><p>“谢谢。”机工喝了口水，声音闷闷的，“我也不想的，但是我真的憋不住了。”</p><p>“憋不住？”</p><p>“是啊。昨天在迷宫里的时候我有点走神，一不小心直接丢了个整备钻头出去，那个时候绝枪已经走了一段距离了。”机工又猛灌了一口水，“我当时觉得我和它单挑也很快就能打完跟上，谁知道那个白痴会特地折回来找我。野队的T都不管我的，他就这么一身伤地折回来找我？”</p><p>你俩这操作……算了，学者召唤，惨。骑士默默地可怜着为两个憨憨擦屁股的队友，而后他发现他好像抓住了些什么重要的细节。</p><p>“所以你是憋不住委屈？你生气也是在气……”</p><p>“我在气自己啊！最后它们打我的时候我忘记开亲疏，不然我就能多撑几秒，他也不用……”机工声音小了下去，“他也不用多被打那么多下。”</p><p>骑士倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>“我今天早上去找他，告诉他在那个时候可以不要管我的。”机工自顾自地说下去，“谁知道没两句就吵起来了。”</p><p>“你的开场白该不会是”你能不能不要管我了？”吧。”骑士试探。</p><p>“呃，你怎么知道得这么清楚？”</p><p>骑士再次倒吸一口凉气，觉得在他书柜里吃灰已久的《说话的艺术》和《情商》终于有了用武之地。他委婉地暗示机工不会说话可以少说点，并且提出如果机工想给绝枪什么道歉用的小礼品他可以帮忙转送甚至可以代写小卡片，但是土味水果篮那种意味不明的东西绝对不可以。</p><p>“过了明天吧。”机工看起来还是闷闷不乐。</p><p>“行。有什么帮得上忙的尽管来找我。”骑士已经快把担心两个字写脸上了，“我再叮嘱你一下啊，首先，这种枪刃需要你用晶壤填充才能发挥出威力，你得想办法在激烈的战斗间隙把以太输入其中再填充进去。其次超火流星那种将体内的大量以太在瞬间抽出再转化为防护罩的技法只有他会，我没法教你，你要学只能自己去问他，而考虑到你的身体素质和战斗方法，我的建议是你就算会了也不要用。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“好了，接着练。”骑士拍了拍机工的肩膀，站起身去拿剑盾。</p><p> </p><p>“久等了，我们去天钢机工房吧，我和他那边的人说明下，临时教你一些战斗方法就行。”</p><p>占星提着一个袋子从占星院门口走出来，示意绝枪跟着他走。</p><p>“唉……闹心。”绝枪苦笑道，“其实那个时候学者白魔都表示了不想来，如果你也说不想跟着我们闹的话这事我还能糊弄过去。”</p><p>“我可是认真地想跟着你们闹的。”占星挑眉，“这次不跟你们就会再闹下次和下下次。”</p><p>“我不想和他吵来着，他早上忽然把我拖起来的时候我整个人还是懵的，然后就莫名其妙吵起来了，还打了个怪赌。”绝枪有点不好意思地挠挠头发，“你的意思是说你有办法解决那家伙的坏脾气？” </p><p>“我当然没有，好了到了，进去吧，祝你好运。”</p><p>绝枪也不再问，拿着占星的推荐信走进了机工房。</p><p>“喏，给你。”</p><p>从房屋阴影里走出来的黑魔接过占星递来的袋子，朝里面看了一眼。</p><p>“你公款吃喝。”</p><p>“我工资请你吃喝。”占星反驳，“走吧，回去准备一下。”</p><p>翌日。</p><p>“哇哦，兄弟看不出来啊，这一是身真的帅。”占星对着一身轻装的绝枪赞叹不已，“感觉会和不戴大帽子的黑魔一样受欢迎啊。”</p><p>黑魔闻言立刻把帽檐拉得更低。机工别过脸去，不知道在想些什么。</p><p>“原来我在你们眼里是一直穿着铠甲的笨蛋坦克？”绝枪揶揄道，“他那套还是紧了点，所以我去找工匠买了套新的。不过换了套装备感觉身体都轻了，我都想在那边长期学习发展副职业了，哈哈。”</p><p>绝枪心里打着自己的小算盘：占星黑魔一个是老练的奶一个是顶尖的输出，有他们在应该不会出什么事，他准备打完之后爽爽快快地承认自己菜给机工一个台阶下以免被他再记恨上。不过他已经记不得机工莫名其妙记恨他多少次了，他俩一定是八字不合。想到这里他心里竟然有点发苦，不过很快又打起了精神。</p><p>关我屁事。他在心里发狠。</p><p>“那走了？”占星发起了准备确认。<br/>
“冲了冲了。”</p><p>对机工来说这次的迷宫之旅却没有那么轻松，倒不是因为有多么不熟练，他起码见过别的坦克是怎么拉的，看了那么多次也多多少少有点数。</p><p>问题出在心理上。</p><p>机工内心叫苦不迭，他并非不信任占星，而是本能地对把自己后背交给治疗这件事感到不习惯。理智告诉他这里的仇恨全部吸引过来再带到下一个地方完全没问题，情感却让他在成群的怪物面前停下了脚步。</p><p>他一时之间不知道该相信哪个，他的心跳得飞快。</p><p>“你接着走，绝枪停火……啧。”</p><p>黑魔的提醒晚了一步，一大批怪物朝着绝枪直直冲了过去。占星看起来也没想到机工会在怪堆面前忽然停下，正在冲刺的他急忙刹住向后退，但眼尖的怪物却已经看到了他。</p><p>“快扫它们一下，回头！”</p><p>占星带着几只怪物冲到机工面前，回过神来的机工迅速给了它们一只一下。他回过头，发现绝枪离他还有好长一段距离。</p><p>他用他能达到的最快速度冲了过去，围住绝枪的怪物身上正飘起减速。</p><p>真是要命。</p><p>绝枪闻到浓重的血腥味，一半是他自己的，一半来自于怪物。他借着减速堪堪躲开几次攻击，丰富的经验让他一下子就判断前面一定出了让占星腾不出手的问题。至少以前还有铠甲可以抵挡一部分伤害，而这次没有。怪物的利爪直接划开了绝枪背部的皮肉，他被冲击力带得向前踉跄两步，却还是在怪物挥下第二爪之前扭头把子弹送进了它的喉咙。</p><p>最后一下了。绝枪的意识模糊了起来。他希望这次的死相不要太难看，因为以前白魔说过复活一具血肉模糊的尸体真的很掉san，还有这次的T是……</p><p>……是谁来着，好像是个喜欢嘴硬又不肯好好说话的白痴。</p><p>绝枪眼里好像出现了那个白痴的身影。枪刃和怪物的爪子撞击，发出清脆的金属碰撞声。</p><p>“对不起。”机工的声音在发颤，“又是因为我……”</p><p>他说不下去了，似乎快要哭出来。</p><p>“不完全是你……左边，小心。”绝枪没应付过这种场面不知如何是好，甚至有点哭笑不得。</p><p>“我没有生气，下次找个好点的时机道歉。你……呃，他妈的轻点扶。”</p><p>机工伸手去托绝枪的后背，绝枪攀住对方的肩膀想顺势站起来。此时占星的治疗魔法落到了他身上，伤口飞速愈合的代价是巨大的疼痛。绝枪眼前一黑，落在机工肩头的手下意识扣得死紧。机工被拉得向前跌撞过去，他不得不用上另一只手半抱着将绝枪才终于将对方从地上拉了起来。</p><p>黑魔看着那两个人皱着眉头中断了咏唱。虽然怪物大多残血，但机工因为正扶着绝枪所以一直在单点一只怪，黑魔再打一下说不定其他的仇恨就要到他身上了。</p><p>“反正它们快不行了，硬打吧，就决定是你了黑魔，用你无敌的爆炸艺术把它们解决掉。”占星托起天球仪就是一个黑夜领域罩在黑魔身上，“记得开魔罩。”</p><p>黑魔嘴角微微抽搐，从袖子里摸出一个小药瓶一饮而尽，现在他觉得这三个人可能都是狗。当残血的怪物纷纷看向他的时候，他的想法更加笃定了。</p><p>“加油。”占星笑眯眯地拿出一张王冠之贵妇，啪叽贴在黑魔背后。</p><p>……</p><p>“哦～怪不得你无论如何都要把我们拉出来吃大餐，真有你的啊cp头子。”召唤笑眯眯地往自己嘴里送了一大块烤肉。回来以后占星慷慨地把自己那份报酬拿出来请大家吃饭，并以好好养伤为由把绝枪和机工留在了宿舍。</p><p>黑魔面无表情地喝着饮料。他也是伤员之一，而其他人是这么威胁他的：“如果不来参加就要用八个鲶鱼精抬的轿子把你抬过来。”并强烈建议他感受一下，因为这是鲶鲶烤肉火锅店新推出的热门服务。</p><p>黑魔断然拒绝了。</p><p>“你什么时候看出来的？”舞者好奇道。</p><p>“这个嘛。你们来的晚的可能不知道。”占星回忆道，“以前机工还是半个新人的时候经常把团减交在死刑前面，我和白魔纠正了之后好多了，但只要绝枪吃死刑，他偶尔还会忍不住旧病复发。”</p><p>“哇哦。”</p><p>“还有就是情绪啦情绪，年轻人是藏不住的。”学者补充，“其实绝枪也不咋地，平时表面上藏得不错一副大哥哥的样子，但一旦出状况的是机工他就开始出现迷惑操作。”</p><p>“他们蓝职有什么心事想瞒得过奶？”学者一脸坏笑，“某人吃了伤害我还没奶呢身上就蹦出一个极光，换了别人可没这个待遇，我都看傻了。”</p><p>至于大家通宵快乐了一晚上，第二天回去之后有没有如愿以偿地察觉到他们想察觉的事情呢……</p><p>十二神在上，恭喜他们，这回——真的所有人都看出来了。 </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>